Plate cylinders are known which have at least one adjustable slide rail disposed in a hollow or recess of the plate cylinder for tensioning a plate mounted on the cylinder. German patent 3,843,395 discloses a so-called flat pass guide for the adjustment of the slide rail in which a flat bottomed surface of a slide rail can be moved on the flat top of a guide. Such known flat pass guides cannot be controlled well, particularly when subjected to forces. For example, a tilting of the slide rail can occur when large forces act upon it. Such slide rails also often cannot be adjusted in all directions in the plane of adjustment, which runs parallel to the tangential plane of the plate cylinder, but instead are adjustable only in a circumferential direction. In other known devices of such type, adjustment in the circumferential direction makes further adjustment in an axial direction necessary, since the adjustments in the two mutually perpendicular directions cannot be completed independently of each other.